


we could slow dance to rock music, kiss while we do it

by Valkyrees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strap, daddy is said like, kara's soft as always, lena has nipple piercings, lena's a cute little goth bby, mentions of kinks/kinky stuff/kink exploration, mostly smut-ish, once - Freeform, there's smut but like a bigger point okay, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: +“I promise it’s not what it looks like," Kara says, cheeks on fire with how hard she's blushing. "Lena’s just showing me her nipple piercings, honest."She knows this doesn’t exactly look innocent, what with her hands cupping Lena’s boobs, with her thumbs actually pressed against her nipples. But, god, this wasn’t even her idea-–Lena was the one that asked if Kara wanted to touch them, just to like, demonstrate how sensitive they are. Prove a point and all that.Which sounds like a shit excuse even in Kara’s own head, but she’s four shots into the party, low on self control and inhibitions, and it doesn’t help that Lena’s amazing, soft and pretty and lovely. Too lovely for Kara to clear her head and explain herself out of this situation.OR,College AU, where Lena's a baby goth with nipple piercings, Kara's her roommate and completely smitten, and they get matching tattoos somewhere along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a combination of everything y'all be leaving in my asks and tumblr tags and i wrote it in like ten minutes, so excuse me if it's trash, but here's a college au, nipple piercings, goth Lena, hodge-podge of smut.
> 
> im over on tumblr: [here](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk to me (((8

+

“I promise it’s not what it looks like," Kara says, cheeks on fire with how hard she's blushing. It really isn't what it looks like, truly, which is probably why she didn't bother locking the bathroom door. Never in a million years did she think she'd end up in  _this_  position. "Lena’s just showing me her nipple piercings, honest."

"Right," Alex says, mouth still hanging open in the dumbest way possible.

And, okay, yeah. Kara knows this doesn’t exactly look innocent, what with her hands cupping Lena’s boobs, with her thumbs actually pressed against her nipples.

But,  _god_ , this wasn’t even her idea--Lena was the one that  _asked_  if Kara wanted to touch them, just to like, demonstrate how sensitive they are.

Prove a point or whatnot.

Which sounds like a shit excuse even in Kara’s  _own_  head, but she’s four shots into the party, low on self-control and inhibitions, and it doesn’t help that Lena’s skin is perfect and amazing and  _glowing._

And it really doesn’t help that Lena showed up to the party wearing a black mesh shirt, with a black mesh bra and her nipples have been on display the entire crapping night. Like, they've just been  _there_ , for Kara to see, for Kara to get side-tracked by every time Lena flicks across her vision.

And it definitely, absolutely doesn’t help that Lena asked Kara to come to the bathroom with her--where she conveniently pointed out that Kara’d been staring more than her usual amount.

Where Kara had to explain that she’d never seen nipple piercings before, that she didn’t  _know_  Lena had them, and that she was...  _fascinated_ , is how she explained it, but it feels like a bit more than that, like a lot more than just fascination.

(Not that nipple piercings are terribly uncommon, or remarkable even, or that Lena having them should be a shocker, really.

She’s got other piercings, after all--at least three in each ear and her belly button and her  _tongue_ , so Kara should have expected this maybe, but.

She didn’t, and now she can’t stop looking).

And that somehow got them in  _this_  situation--hands on boobs, thumbs on nipples, er,  _piercings_ \--and Kara would really like it if Alex stopped freaking gaping at them and just left them to be alone in the bathroom again.

Jesus  _Christ_. “Alex, could you stop staring? The bathroom is occupied can’t you see?”

“I can  _see_  a lot of things,” Alex retorts, smiling just like the drunk little shitter that she is. Then she giggles, loud and bubbly, and Kara just about rolls her eyes out of her head. “Are you two, like--”

“Alex,  _please_ , could you--” Christ, now Lena’s giggling  _too_ , her different colored eyes brighting up as she looks at Kara, and. This whole situation is way  _too much_  for Kara to be the soberest one in the room. She shifts her hands over so her palms are covering Lena’s nipples, then she shifts her body over, so she’s shielding her entirely. “Could you leave, Alex? Please?”

“Okay," Alex says, slow like she's not listening, but then she finally adds, "Sure thing, have fun I guess,” like it's been easy as that to get her going this whole time, which. Whatever.

And then, finally,  _thank god_ , she laughs again and leaves out the door, clicking it shut behind her. 

So now Kara can focus her attention back on Lena, back on her piercings, maybe get back to the conversation they were having previously.

Anywho. 

“They really are sensitive,” Kara says, feeling Lena’s nipples still hard underneath her palms, even though they  _should_  be shy and mortified. Like Kara feels right now. "That's um, like, interesting."

She’s not sure if she’s overstaying her welcome, like if she should pull her hands off or something. But Lena’s still smiling and her eyes are still twinkling, so maybe it’s okay if Kara sticks around another few seconds.

Not that she's into touching Lena's nipples, not really, but.

It’s just, well, Lena’s skin is so soft, and she’s warm, and if it didn’t sound creeping creepy, Kara would say she could keep her hands here forever. So, maybe she is into touching her nipples, just a little bit. It's not a crime and Lena's okay with it, invited Kara to, even.

It's no big deal. They're really good friends.

“Does it hurt?” Kara asks. “Are they too sensitive? Like, right now?”

“Not at all,” Lena says, blinking her eyes slowly, licking her tongue over her bottom lip so now it’s wet and glistening--something Kara definitely, definitely doesn’t let her eyes linger on. “Feels amazing. And like, some of it has to do with you, probably.”

Which, um. Right.

“Oh,” Kara gushes, not quite sure why she’s still blushing this hard.

Alex is gone now. She’s just having a friendly chat with her best friend. She’s straight. They’re both straight. They’ve both had shit boyfriends this past year. There’s no reason for her cheeks to feel this warm, for Lena to be looking up at her  _expectantly_. 

What is she expecting?  _What is she_?

“I mean,” Lena says, resting her hands on top of Kara’s and pushing them down, trailing them along her belly, over her sides until Kara’s gripping her waist. “They’re not usually  _this_  excited, you see?”

Kara doesn't see, not exactly, because--thing is, she’s been hardcore willing herself to focus on Lena’s eyes, not be a creeper and all that, but it feels like Lena wants her to look elsewhere, and it feels like Lena’s poking her chest up to make that easy.

So.

Crap, Kara looks down, and yeah.  _Yeah._ Those are Lena’s nipples, and they're still very hard, and those are her hands on Lena’s body, and that’s definitely heat curling in her belly. 

And maybe she’s not straight.

Fuck,  _no,_  she’s just drunk. That’s all it is.

“They’re really pretty,” she says, for lack of a better--okay, she’s just freaking dumb, and that sort of slipped through her mental stream without her realizing it. 

But, it’s not like it isn’t true, and it’s not like Lena doesn’t deserve to hear it. She’s Kara’s best friend-- _best friend_ \--and the nicest person Kara knows. And the sweetest, and loveliest, and prettiest,  _yes_ , so she deserves to hear nice things.

“I mean, if that’s okay to say,” Kara clarifies, like an even bigger idiot, glancing back up at Lena’s face.

And--crap, that was a mistake--Lena’s  _blushing_  now, flushed a beautiful shade of red, lip tucked beneath her teeth, eyes wide and absolutely mesmerizing. And Kara wants to kiss her. She really, truly wants to kiss her.

And that one--that’snot a drunk thought.

Crap,  _ugh_. She's already in too deep, but for some reason it feels like she can't stop.

“ _You’re_  really pretty,” she continues, since Lena’s not talking, and apparently that just makes Kara talk  _more_. 

She’s not sure if it’s nerves, or if it’s the way Lena reacts to her voice--how her breath catches, how she’s biting her lip hard enough to turn it a deep pinkish color. Or the way she’s looking at Kara--like every word Kara says is the most important thing she’s ever going to hear. 

“Always thought so, you know? Right from when I first saw you. I just, I can’t explain it. There’s something about you. Crap, sorry, I--”

“Don’t be,” Lena says, voice low and smooth. 

And like, she’s half-naked. They’re casually talking as if Lena’s shirt isn’t lifted up, as if she’s not exposed, as if Kara isn’t  _close_  and they’re not touching. It feels like - like this can’t be happening. Like Kara should pull away and clear her head, laugh this whole thing off as if it’s a bad joke.

But it isn’t. 

The tug in her belly definitely doesn’t  _feel_  that funny. There’s nothing  _ha ha knee slap_  about the way Lena’s eyes are darkening. Kara’s definitely not giggling over the fact that Lena’s staring at her lips just as much as she’s staring at Lena’s.

For some reason, Kara can’t explain it, but she moves one of her hands back up and thumbs across Lena’s nipple again. And when Lena shifts forward like she’s melting and lets out a little noise, Kara - she just about breaks.

And then she  _actually_  breaks when Lena lifts up and kisses her.

She’s not joking. Her brain does this weird thing where it statics out, and for a moment the kiss is just Lena sucking Kara’s bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue ring over it. For a moment, the kiss is just Kara frozen with her thumb still mindlessly rubbing Lena’s nipple.

For a moment, Kara legit stops working.

But then there’s something about the pressure of it, Lena’s tongue ring dragging across her lip, that sets her off. That causes her to pull Lena in so they’re pressed flush together, causes her to snap into it and kiss Lena like she actually means it. 

Which is weirder than weird to think about, Lena being her good friend and all, but-- _wow_.

She actually means it.

She means it when she walks Lena back and presses her against the wall, means it when she lifts a hand and tilts her head back, when she angles Lena's mouth  _just_ perfectly enough to suck on her tongue a little bit.

Because touching Lena's piercings is apparently Kara's new favorite thing.

And so is the way Lena sounds when Kara kisses her--how she sighs into Kara's mouth, how her breath hitches each time Kara squeezes her waist, how she makes these breathy little moans when Kara drops her head down to kiss Lena's neck.

 _Those_  are maybe the best of them all, beautiful sounds that Kara would love to hear forever,  _wants_  to hear more of. So she kisses her and kisses her, sucking hard over Lena's pulse, not caring if she leaves a mark.

Lena's hands scramble over her back as she does it, nails digging into Kara's skin underneath her shirt, and Kara like - she loves that too. Slides her hand up and gently cups Lena's breast in return, which pulls the loveliest sound yet out Lena--

Her actually moaning out, " _Kara_ ," and shifting so Kara's thigh slips between her legs.

She's wearing this black skirt, slits up both sides, matches her black nail polish and black boots, and--come to think of it, Kara's really  _always_  had a thing for Lena.

Even when they first met and Lena had to explain, as best she could, what goth is and why she likes wearing all black, and Kara just - she accepted it. She accepted Lena, right away, pulled her into her heart and let her nestle there.

She even tried out some of the music Lena likes, downloaded the entire  _Within Temptation_  discography (since the lady singing sounded like the least intimidating option Lena had to choose from), and even went to a concert with her.

Which could all just be  _friendly_  things, but Kara's always been a certain level of completely smitten when it comes to Lena.

So it doesn't shock her--or rather, it shouldn't--that she's currently pressing her tongue into Lena's mouth, thumbing her nipple as Lena shifts against her thigh. It shouldn't shock her that she's positively enjoying it.

Like, heats tugging so fiercely in her belly, she didn't even know it was possible to be this turned on.

"Kara," Lena whispers, soft, twisting her fingers in Kara's flannel and pulling her head back. And--wow, she looks, beautiful  _yeah_ , but she's honestly all a bit breathtaking--pupils blown, lips puffy, cheeks and neck and chest rosy.

She looks good enough to eat, really, but Kara doesn't know if it's okay to taste her--other than her mouth, other than her neck--doesn't know if it's okay to figure out just how sensitive Lena is underneath Kara's tongue. Whether or not Lena could come just like this--Kara kissing her and thumbing her nipples, Lena rubbing against her thigh.

Kara wants to know everything there is to know about Lena's body, everything there is to know about  _Lena._ She just - she can't get enough of her. And it's weird it took her this long to finally see that.

" _Kara_ ," Lena repeats, tugging Kara's shirt and pulling her back from her thoughts. Then she bites her red, wet lip coyly and says, "We could go back to the dorm, if you want?"

Kara wants to maybe say something logical, talk about how they should think this through, but logic went out the window the moment she was too flustered to say the word  _nipple_  and Lena just flashed her in response.

So, there's not much else she can say, other than, "Yeah, I - yeah, yep. Yes."

 

+ **Six Months Later**

Kara usually wouldn't rate sharing a twin bed in a dorm room high up on her list, but when sharing a twin bed means she's snuggled warm against Lena, then--it's maybe, like, the best thing in the universe.

Especially on the nights where Lena sleeps in  _just_  one of Kara's button downs, when her skin is damp and soft from the shower, when she climbs in bed and leaves the shirt unbuttoned, because she's usually angling for something and knows she's going to get it.

So, basically, nights a little bit like tonight.

Nights that start with Lena on her back, pretty much naked, eyes drifting shut as Kara traces the fancy lettering of Lena's tattoo--the one she got right under her left boob, across her ribs, something poetic in a different language to honor her mom.

It'd taken everything inside Kara not to just whisk her away from the shop, while she was getting it, while she was in tears, face red from the pain and squeezing Kara's hand.

And, okay, maybe Kara'd been too overbearing with lotions and ointment and itch cream and making sure it healed properly.

But now Lena's up to three, one on her wrist and another around her bicep, and Kara's learned Lena's strong enough to take it, learned she  _wants_  these and doesn't mind the pain, and that they mean something to her, and that Kara doesn't have to worry so much about them.

"Will you get another?" Kara asks, nudging the underside of Lena's boob as she trails her thumb across the tattoo again. 

"D'you not like them?" Lena asks, blinking up at Kara. "I know I didn't have them when we first--"

"No, stop it. I love them, you know that," Kara cuts her off. "I love everything about you, even the stuff you said you thought no one would ever love."

"I know," Lena says quietly, flush creeping up her cheeks as she turns and tucks her face against Kara's chest.

There's only ever two times when she gets this bashful--when she can't handle how much Kara absolutely adores her, and well, when she gives in completely while Kara's fucking her, when she lets herself go and opens up in a way she told Kara she's never done before.

Which has sort of made it Kara's goal to make her blush as much as possible, as long as Lena will have her, or, you know, for the rest of their lives, whichever. And she's been pretty good at it so far, too.

Kara's not like, a lesbian sex goddess or anything, but she's pretty much dedicated herself to Lena these past six months, so she knows her body like the back of her hand, knows what she likes and doesn't like and what she  _really_  likes. 

She knows all her different moods and how her sexual wants change with them, knows when Lena wants to be eaten out for an hour and when she wants to come quick, when she wants to be marked up and when she wants it gentle, knows when she wants normal sex and when she wants to  _play_. 

Truth is, until maybe five months ago, Kara would have never used words like play or scene or safe word, would never have had her search history littered with websites on aftercare guides, mostly because she didn't know what the crap any of that was.

For the first month, really, Lena and Kara were just a  _sweet_  couple, cute little boogers. They were always going on about how great the other one was, bragging to everyone about their awesome girlfriend. And they did it in public, like, a lot--kissed and held hands and Lena was always in Kara's lap and they were always gushing over one another. But they also did it in private--Kara stuttering out compliments while she was knuckles deep inside Lena, pouring her heart out while Lena fell apart underneath her.

And like, they still do all of that. They're still a really sweet couple. Super sweet, even, except for when they're not, and Kara fucks Lena up and maybe spanking and rope's involved. Which is surprisingly something Kara enjoys, way more than she thought she would, way more than she could imagine.

Like, Lena was so cautious when she first brought it up, so scared, afraid she'd run Kara off or weird her out. But Kara's not going anywhere, never, and she'll do whatever she has to do to make Lena happy.

"I was just thinking, not like, soon or anything, that we could maybe get matching ones--tattoos, I mean," Kara says after a while. "Something small that means something, not like a name or anything, but. I don't--sorry if that's weird, I--"

"No, I love that," Lena says, perking up. "I could like, I could draw it for us, design it myself so it's unique to us? But it's--tattoos are permanent, you know?"

"I know," Kara says, and just leaves it at that, because Lena's breath catching tells her she understands that Kara fully intends on  _them_  being permanent. Then Kara trails her hand down to Lena's belly button, flicking the piercing there, and Lena's legs open like it's reflex. "Yeah? You want?"

Which. Makes Lena  _flush_ , like more than Kara's ever seen her do from just mentioning sex. "Yeah, I - I want like, um. I just. So, I bought--" she stutters.

Kara trails her hand over her skin, blunt nails scratching across her belly. "It's okay, baby. Just breathe. Don't have to be nervous with me, can tell me anything."

"I bought a  _thing_ ," Lena says, like she can't quite get out what it is. "And I want - if we could use it?"

Right,  _thing_ ; Kara can probably surmise what that is--granted it's not that hard to figure out. There was a time, a little while ago, when she was on top of Lena, making out with Lena's legs wrapped around her waist, pretty much dry humping her, and Lena  _did_  say, "You could fuck me, you know, just like this."

And Kara had sort of blown it off, since it hadn't come up again. But now Lena's gone and bought a  _thing_.

"Let's see it, then," Kara says, drifting her hand up to flick Lena's nipple, circling her thumb over her piercing before she rolls off her entirely. "Show me, wanna see."

"Okay. Yeah, okay, you sure?" Lena asks, lifting up on her elbows. Then she shakes her head like she's clearing her thoughts, like she's learned to do whenever she doubts Kara's intentions--her good ones, the one's that just want to please Lena. "Okay, I'll--promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise," Kara says without even thinking about it, and then Lena fishes out an oddly shaped rainbow dildo from the drawer next to the bed and Kara's throat jumps. " _Lee_ , baby, sweetheart. What exactly is that?"

"It's a demon penis," Lena says simply. "Rainbow colored."

Kara has a million questions, chief among them--how does anyone even know what a demon penis looks like, and maybe just a good ol'  _why_? But it's Lena. So her bigger instinct is just to roll with it.

Besides, Lena's two new lip piercings are finally healed enough to be played with--two little black balls, one on either side of the underside of her bottom lip, and Kara would love to get her mouth on them. "You want that I um, just use it on you? Or that I wear it?" 

"Wear it?" Lena asks, blinking at Kara prettily, hopefully.  

They're just--they're so much different than their first time. Kara'd only had sex a handful of times, with her ex-boyfriend. And she thought it was good, honestly, first time she'd ever been in love. But nothing, absolutely nothing, compares to Lena.

And Kara knew that the second she had her naked underneath her. Knew it even as she fumbled over her body and kept apologizing and made a fool of herself, knew it even when Lena had to give her detailed instructions to find all her spots, because she was so  _lost_.

It just felt different, though, even in the chaos of it all, good, how she imagines the prince must have felt when the glass slipper fit perfectly on Cinderella's foot.

"I'll wear it, then," Kara says, nibbling on her lip. Then Lena ducks her head and blushes again, and Kara just  _has_  to pull her down and kiss her.

Lena falls on top of her easily, trailing her thumb over Kara's ear, tangling their legs as their tongues lick together. Kara only waits a second before she grips her hand in Lena's hair, pulls her head up a bit so she can suck her lip into her mouth, right over her piercing, running her tongue over it and shifting her hips up and as Lena moans against her.

Kara'd really never kissed that many people, let alone someone with piercings, had only felt her ex-boyfriends stubble while they made out. Which, admittedly, wasn't that bad, but it wasn't this. And she hates she keeps comparing Lena to him, but she's got nothing else to exemplify just how amazing Lena is, just how great every single part of her--right down to her tattoos and piercings--is.

Kara flips them over so she's settled between Lena's thighs, and. She has on boxer-briefs, but she can tell even through them how wet Lena is when she pressed up against her, how heats already pooling between her legs.

"God, you're so pretty," Kara whispers, out of breath, hands touching any skin they can find on Lena. "So, so pretty."

She lifts up a little so she can see Lena, thumbs at her bottom lip, red irritation already setting around her piercings from where Kara sucked on them. But Lena just pushes up and kisses Kara again, searing their mouths together, deepening the kiss until Kara finally breaks apart and drops lower so her mouth's at Lena's nipples.

Lena draws in a long breath, back arching tight like a bow-string, and Kara's just breathing on her at this point. "Want my mouth, yeah?" Kara asks, kissing the hard bit between Lena's boobs. "Want it here?"

"Yeah," Lena breathes, grinding up.

But Kara presses her down, attaching her hands to Lena's hips and holding her firm as she humps into her. "Can fuck you just like this, you said. You want that?"

The word-- _fuck_ \--still feels weird coming out of her mouth, unnatural. She's only said it maybe four or five times in her life, and... they've all been for Lena, really. It just--there's something about the way Lena softens beneath her when she says it, that she can't get enough of.

And Lena just, she appreciates it, doesn't make a big deal out of it or tease Kara for it--for the way it fumbles out, awkward and unsexy--she - she reacts beautifully to it. Like right now--she's flushed and her eyes are glassy and she's blinking slowslow _slow_.

And she's tangling her hands in Kara's t-shirt and spreading her legs wider, and it makes Kara feel like she's maybe the sexiest person alive. She's never felt, like, genuinely sexy a day in her life, but Lena always makes her feel that way.

"Want it," Lena says, like it's taken thirty seconds just for her brain to catch up. And then Kara drops her head and licks a flat stripe right over her nipple, flicking her piercing with tip along the way. Lena sinks into the mattress like warm water, head tipping to the side and eyes fluttering shut.

This, Lena's nipples--playing with them, sucking them, having them in her mouth in general--is Kara's favorite, favorite, absolute favorite thing.

Lena just loves it  _so much_ , falls apart almost immediately every time, and there's nothing Kara's ever wanted more than to make her feel like this, make her feel good enough to let herself go.

She presses her face in more and wraps her mouth around Lena's nipple, sucking loosely and letting saliva pool over it, lifting it up by the piercing with her teeth. Then she flicks her tongue around in the mess, gets it nice and wet before she trails her lips over it, just barely touching, the way that drives Lena crazy.

"Kara, I want - can we? Please?" Lena asks, gripping her other boob herself, pinching at her nipple roughly.

And Kara she, ugh, crap. She wants it, too. So. Well. She practically throws herself off the bed, fumbling from on top of Lena, barely managing to land on her feet. Then she spins in circles a few times before she finally asks, "Harness? For like--"

"Same drawer," Lena points out. 

So Kara grabs it out, and--then it takes a couple minutes of Lena helping her put it on right over her underwear so she doesn't trip all over herself. But! She finally ends up between Lena's legs with the strap on (her magnificent rainbow demon penis, all seven inches of it), Lena spread in front of her--flushed and slightly sweaty and so fucking pretty--Kara with the lube gripped tight in her palm.

"Are we, we're really doing this?" Kara asks.

"Yeah," Lena nods, throwing her arm over her face. Kara'll remove it once she gets the chance, loves watching Lena come, but right now she has bigger concerns. Like lubing herself up. So she pops the cap open, and. Lena makes a small little sound. Kara's so completely attuned to her that she freezes instantly. "Kara, wait, before you like, can I--" she mumbles, nearly incoherent.

"It's okay, baby, just get it out," Kara says, leaning forward so she can pull Lena's arm away and see her gorgeous eyes. "Tell me?"

Lena's breathing hard enough her chest is lifting from the bed, almost. "I don't - I don't know how to ask, but I. I just can't stop thinking like." She pauses, sharp, and swallows for a long second. Takes a few deep breaths, then says, "Before you lube, I - I want it in my mouth, maybe?"

Kara's eyes immediately shoot towards Lena's full, plump, pink lips and she actually--whines a little, embarrassingly. "You want, like? To. While it's  _on_  me?"

"Yeah, can call you daddy if you like," Lena says, and Kara like--they've done so much, but not that, her heart is  _pounding_. "Just kidding, sorry," Lena flushes. "I - it was just a joke. I'm nervous, thought maybe if we laugh I'd. We don't have to, sorry."

"No, no," Kara says, clicking the cap shut on the lube, surprised even herself that she's holding it together, brain already scattering thinking about Lena's lips around--fuck. "Course you can suck it, sweetheart."

She really hopes Lena can't tell how affected she is, how she's nearly breathless, how desperate she is for Lena's mouth now that it's an option.

"Okay," Lena says, eyes brighting up, sitting up so fast her fringe flops over her forehead. "Just a little, I like, couldn't stop thinking about--and I just. I thought maybe you'd like, I - just want to look good for you, so--"

"Lena, please," Kara snaps, gripping the lube bottle so tight her knuckles are whitening. She,  _god_. Six months. It's been six fucking months, and Lena still finds a way to completely tear her apart every single week.

Kara shifts forward and gets a hand in Lena's hair, nudges her until she leans into Kara's kiss. Then Lena opens her mouth  _wide_ , just for Kara's tongue, like she would for-- _oh god oh god oh god._

Kara just might explode.

Especially since Lena's sliding down and shifting her legs backwards, since she's settling on her belly and elbows, and Kara's on her knees and now the straps positioned right at Lena's mouth.

And like, Lena's looking at Kara like she wants permission. Did Kara say oh god, because  _oh god_.

Kara nods a little, just slightly, and then Lena rubs her wet lips across the head of the strap, rubs her piercings over it, and Kara like--she can't even  _feel_  this is the thing, but she's so far gone her mind's spinning. And then Lena sucks the head into her mouth, pushes down a little further and starts bobbing her head, and. Christ. This really feels like a bad time to be using god's name, but oh lord--Lena's making little sounds and squeezing her eyes shut and it all just looks so crazy and illicit that Kara almost can't breathe.

Then Lena hollows her cheeks and blinks her eyes open, looks at Kara as she takes it far enough to make her body jerk, and  _okay_ , Kara's had enough of this.

"I want to put it inside you now," she decides, pushing Lena's fringe back, along with her head. Even she has her limits, and it'd be weird if she fainted from excitement during sex.

It looks like Lena gets that, because she doesn't even protest, just shifts backwards until she's lying on her back again. And, wow, okay, it's pretty obscene how wet Lena got the strap, obscene how wet Lena  _is_. Kara can see it clearly with her legs spread, dark pink and puffy, fuck.

Kara shuffles forward, moves up until Lena's legs are draped over her thighs. Then she finally spreads the lube over the strap and positions it at Lena's entrance. "I know we haven't like, stretched or anything, and--"

"Kara I've taken, I've done this before," Lena says.

"Right," Kara nods. Right. She doesn't know why she's nervous. They both used to date a penis. "Well, either way, just. Tell me if it stars to hurt?"

Lena nods at that, and that just leaves... Kara to it, then. Right. Okayokay _okay_ , right okay. Kara hook one of her hands behind Lena's knee and tucks it back, then grabs the shaft of the strap and rubs it in how wet Lena is. 

Then she shifts forward a little and presses it in. Lena takes in a sharp breath as soon as she does it, head tilting back as her eyes snap closed.

Kara hooks her hands behind both her knees now, tucking her legs back as she pulls out slowly and presses in again--watches as Lena nibbles her lip, as she switches between soft, soft moans and scrunching her face up as she spreads around more and more of the strap, Kara guiding each inch in as careful as possible. She watches as Lena's chest rises each time she presses in again, just a little bit farther, and.

Christ, she doesn't know how she got so lucky. "Good, baby? Almost got it all in."

"Yeah," Lena says, but it looks like she's really falling into it, so Kara won't make her try to talk too much. 

Instead, she lets her legs go, lets them flop open so she can lean forward and fuck Lena deeper. But, more importantly, so she can get to her mouth. So she can  _kiss_  her, kiss right into her moans and lick her tongue over her piercings again.

She's really, unhealthily, obsessed with them, but she can't really blame herself. It's  _Lena_ , after all.

"You're so perfect," Kara says, right against her mouth. "I'm so glad we found each other, so glad - so glad you trust me like this, so--"

"Kara," Lena moans, hips shifting up as Kara humps in, fists gripped in the sheets. "Kara, I--"

"I know," Kara says, because she  _knows_  Lena's overwhelmed, but. "I just need you to know how special you are to me. I know I'm not that old,  _we're_  not, but I know like, my soulmate when I see her, I think. I know that sounds weird, but, right after I was adopted, I--"

"Not while you're fucking me, baby," Lena says, tugging at Kara's shirt, voice cracking as Kara humps into her. "Later, okay? I love you, too. Promise."

"Sorry," Kara mumbles. Doesn't know why she--well, she  _does_  know why she talks when they're having sex. Always feels safe being vulnerable for Lena while Lena's being vulnerable for her, doesn't like it if Lena's the only one giving up a piece of herself. She just--

She wants Lena to know she's right there with her, that she's just as open as Lena is. So to speak.

She wants her to know how lucky she feels, really really know how lucky Kara feels every second of every day that she has Lena in her life. She just wants Lena to feel appreciated with her in a way Lena's never felt with her family.

She just - she  _wants_.

She wants Lena so much her heart clenches just thinking about it. And, maybe it's a good problem to have, but it's hard sometimes figuring out just how to convey that.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from another tumblr ask--this is just a trash dump of smut now. 
> 
> im over on tumblr: [here](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk to me (((8

**\+ One Year Later**

Kara barely gets out a, "Was I good tod--" before Lena's pushing her against the bedroom wall and tugging at the waistband of her pants, thumbs looped underneath the black leather of her belt.

"Kiss me," she giggles, leaning into Kara just precarious enough that Kara reflexively wraps an arm around her waist to steady her. It's only the second time she's spent a holiday with the Luthor family, but she already knows what they lack in warmth, they make up for in  _wine_.

So now she has the pleasure of staring at Lena's pink cheeks and the lovely way she smiles when drunk, the way she sways and presses her warm body against Kara, the way she keeps tangling her fingers in Kara's shirt and looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"What do I get in return?" Kara asks, smiling as she dodges Lena's lips and nips at her jaw instead.

Lena frowns against her cheek and sighs. "You get a kiss, obviously," she says, pressing her hands down on Kara's hips and tugging her pants a bit with them.

"That's it, then?" Kara asks, lips pressed against Lena's ear now. "Would you consider a counter offer?"

Lena hums at that, keeps moving her head trying to catch Kara's mouth, licking her tongue out every time she manages to drag her lips across skin. So now Kara's chin and nose and cheeks are messy and wet, but she's having too much fun to just give in at this point.

"I watched you actually make Lillian laugh-- _twice--_ with your dad jokes today," Lena says, which makes Kara's chest swell, because she's come such a long way from being asked, disapprovingly,  _what are you to my daughter, exactly?,_  by Lillian Luthor last time she visited. Like, she wouldn't say she charmed her pants off today, but she was counting how many times Lillian smiled at her during the day, and they were well into the double digits by the time they were packing up the barbecue. "Don't tell me I can't kiss you after that."

"You really think she likes me?" Kara asks, pulling her head back so she can look at Lena's face, the lovely way the red of her piercings accentuate her red, red puffy lips.

"Course," Lena says. "Don't think I've made her laugh over anything other than my shit existence, so, you know.  _Plus_  you're super polite and interesting and funny and lovely in general," she adds quickly, like she's just  _expecting_  Kara to complain.

Kara still pouts at her, but she'll accept the deflection. "Sounds like you're  _really_  trying to get at my mouth," she laughs, swatting Lena away again. "But I don't kiss that easily, I'll have you know."

"Whatever," Lena huffs, pulling off like she's giving up, but Kara doesn't let her get too far before she pulls her back in,  _finally_  deciding to just kiss her.

Lena keeps her mouth pressed shut, pretends she doesn't want it, but all it takes is Kara flicking her tongue over one of her lip piercings for her mouth to fall open. Kara catches her bottom lip between her own and Lena makes a small little sound, shifting between giggles and soft, soft noises quite naturally.

It's always so easy for Lena to get into things, settles into it like it's as simple as flicking a switch--something that took months and months and months of Kara helping her with--but now they're finally at the point where she just  _lets Kara have her_ , and it's kind of  _everything_.

Kara sighs, completely smitten, then tightens her grip on Lena's waist and turns them around to pin her to the wall, licking between her lips and biting them softly so she can hear her moan. 

Lena trails her hand up from Kara's bicep, over her shoulder, until she can tangle her fingers in Kara's curls at the back of her neck. Then she moans again when Kara catches her tongue ring against her teeth, her other hand slipping down to right underneath Kara's belt buckle.

"Hey, what's this?" Lena whispers against her mouth, shoving the heel of her palm against the bulge in the front of Kara's pants, the tug of it reverberating through Kara's belly, making even her eyelids feel heavy and heated when she blinks them.

It's such a rush that her mind sort of flits out for a brief second, because-- _shit_ \--she's been turned on ever since Lena even brought up the  _idea_ this morning.

And now she's got a strap tucked in her pants and a cum-tube snaked underneath her shirt. And now that Lena's palming it - it means it's actually happening. After an entire day of zoning out just gazing at Lena and thinking about  _this_  night, them doing this--they're finally  _here_ \--god.

"Dunno," Kara says, voice dragging out slow and lower than expected. "'m just really happy to see you."

"Yeah?" Lena breathes, opening her legs wider so Kara's thigh slips between them, gripping the strap through Kara's pants and pressing in. "All this just for me?"

"Just for you, baby," Kara whispers, humping into Lena's hand, head tilting forward when Lena rewards her by sucking on her lip. "Been thinking about you all day, like I can't help myself."

"Thinking about me how?" Lena asks, sliding her hand along the length of the strap, making Kara's hips twitch against her.

She just - she can't help thinking about how warm Lena's hand must feel, how soft, if the one on her neck is any indication, and it's making her head spin.

She feels like she's going to explode, feels like her skins warm and tingly. Feels like her words are sticking together as she tries to get them out, clumping hothot _hot_  in the back of her throat, intense enough to match the heat curling in her belly.

"Thinking about being inside you," Kara says, butterflies shooting through her torso when Lena leans up and moans right against her lips, dragging her tongue ring so fucking wet right across them. "Thinking about cumming inside you."

She says it so softly, she's scared she'll have to say it again, already flushed from saying it out loud just the one time, letting it be real in her head for the first time. But then she feels Lena's grip in her hair tighten enough that her nails are digging into Kara's neck.

She feels the way Lena's chest quivers when she takes in a shaky breath, feels her whisper Kara's name against her mouth, swallowing it down afterwards like  _her_  words are clumping together too, and Kara nearly gets a headrush just trying to process that.

"Want it inside of you?" she asks, mouth working faster than her brain, like it's taken a life of it's own since her mind is all a bit useless at this point. "Wanna feel how messy it is? Filling you up? You want that, baby?"

And it really is  _messy_ , is the thing, like. Lena's been angling for this for a while now, hinting at it more and more for the past few months.

So by the time Kara agreed, she'd already done extensive research on which lube was the best--the right consistency, the right amount of stickiness, slip, smell, making sure it's edible and waterproof and safe. And all Kara's had to do, really, is show up and wear it.

"Yeah, want it so much," Lena says, moving her hands to grip Kara's waist, thumbs digging sharply into Kara's hips--the sting reminding Kara that,  _god_. There's just so many things lining up at once, and Kara's not sure she's mentally capable of handling it.

So, like, they finally got their matching tattoos, right before this trip--feathers curving upwards on either side of their hips,  _laurels_. So now when Kara fucks Lena, their tattoos are going to line up, and Kara can hold Lena by the hips, grip her thumbs into hers, and.

Fuck. It's a lot. Like, she could suck bruises over them or come on top of them or just in general like, touch them during sex--and it maybe shouldn't affect her this much, but it  _does._

She opens her mouth to probably say something dumb, especially after a thought like that, but her words get choked off because Lena presses her back--firm enough Kara actually stumbles a step--and then she just... drops to her knees.

She drops to her knees and pulls Kara in by the belt, presses her mouth against the bulge of her crotch. Kara instinctively humps against her face and Lena's eyes flutter closed. "Please, can I? I want it."

Kara's hand is already trailing down Lena's face, thumb dragging along her soft, soft lips, before she realizes she needs to respond. "Yeah, um, whenever you're ready."

Lena blinks up at her and giggles a bit, then unzips her pants. She doesn't bother to undo her belt or unbutton her pants, she just unzips them and pulls the strap out right through the zipper.

Kara presses Lena's fringe back off her forehead and buries her hands in her hair. And then,  _fuck_ , without even hesitating, Lena kisses the head of the strap and starts swirling her tongue around the tip. And Kara's hands tighten in her hair so fast she nearly forgets to breathe.

Then Lena pulls back just a little bit, and asks, "So what's been your favorite part of the trip?" right before she takes the head into her mouth.

Which,  _jesus_ , is Kara supposed to respond to--oh, right, crap  _she is_ \--Lena wants to hear her voice. They talked about this too. They talk about too many things. Kara can't do them all at once.

But her voice, yes, okay. "I really liked exploring the city. Grew up not so far away, but really haven't been to Metropolis that much." Kara loosens her grip as Lena pulls her head back, then bobs in to take more into her mouth. "So I, um, the - the city is really, it's nice."

Lena hums like she wants Kara to keep going, but she's making that so incredibly difficult because she's also tugging Kara's hips now, and it's. Kara's so turned on her fringe is damp against her forehead because she's  _sweating_.

But this--she can do this.

She holds Lena's head firmly and pulls her hips back a bit, then presses them forward so she's fucking into Lena's mouth. Then she does it again and presses in a bit farther. Lena just blinks up at her, like she's expecting--right.

"I liked the fireworks, too," Kara says, biting her lip and breathing out hard through her nose when Lena closes her eyes and makes a soft sound as Kara fucks in. "So pretty," she breaths. "The fireworks, they're always so pretty."

She's really shit at actually being coherent. And Lena's really, truly going above and beyond to make that difficult--dropping her hands and locking her fingers behind her back so it's just Kara holding her head and her taking it, opening her mouth wider and moaning, being  _her_  in general.

"I also liked eating, always like-- _god_  you're so beautiful," she says, and  _no_. The whole point is for her to just like, talk casually while she's fucking Lena. It shouldn't be this hard. "I mean, I liked you? It's good spending holidays with you."

Lena hums, soft, approving, lips wet and red around the strap as Kara slowly thrusts in. Good, she's actually doing good.

"I liked you in my button down today, like when you wear my clothes. I like when you-- _mmm_ \--like when people know you're mine." Kara thrusts in harder this time, letting her eyes close, letting herself get lost in the rhythm of her hips moving. "Bet you were thinking about me today, too, weren't you? Know how much you wanted it, wanted me inside you just like this."

It takes Kara a second to realize the moan she hears next comes from her own mouth, getting herself too worked up. But if Lena enjoys it that's all that matters, the only thing that ever matter. Besides, Kara's like, really into it as well, though.

Like she'd do anything for Lena, but this isn't just her doing stuff that Lena wants, this is her liking it so much she's zoning out even though she can't  _feel_ herself being sucked, this is her genuinely enjoying the idea of Lena taking as much as she can into her mouth, this is her losing her breath when Lena lets her bury the strap far enough in her throat that her nose is touching Kara's belt.

This is Kara so far gone that when she reaches up to adjust the tube they taped on her chest, she accidentally presses the pump on the injector (just a small bit before she snatches her hand back), which, like, she's pretty sure makes the cum come out.

Kara's eyes snap open and she freezes, hand hot in Lena's hair as she pulls her head back. It feels like an eternity between Lena's mouth being free and Lena opening her eyes, and then another eternity between Lena opening her mouth and the lube starting to drip out. Over her lips, over her  _piercings_ , down her chin.

Fuck, if Kara weren't so sorry, she'd like, crap. "Is that - this okay?"

Lena's cheeks flush red enough she must feel it herself, because she tucks her face against Kara's crotch and just nods her head. So Kara drops on her knees immediately, kisses against the mess over Lena's mouth, the lube sweet and sticky and slippery between them.

It's always her gut reaction whenever Lena ducks away, she just wants to kiss her, wants to hold her close, wants to be  _there._ So she kisses her until she doesn't feel like she's trying to hide her face anymore, until she finally looks up to meet Kara's eyes.

"You're so pretty," Kara says, running her thumb across the lube on Lena's chin. "Every time I start to feel like I can't possibly love you more, you just, you prove me wrong."

Lena smiles at her, happy and warm. "You're really sweet after you've just cum in my mouth," she says, voice raw and scratchy.

Kara presses another kiss to her lips, smiling wide despite how fast her heart's beating right now. "I'd like to think I'm sweet all the time, thanks. Sweet enough you'd need only one of me in your coffee."

Lena laughs loud, her eyes bright and big and  _glassy_. "Yeah, sure. Can keep being sweet as you fuck me, then," she says, letting her eyes flit closed. "Gonna be so messy. We'll have to change the sheets. Have to clean up after."

" _I'll_  have to change the sheets and clean us up after," Kara corrects. "You'll be dead to the world."

Lena opens her eyes just so she can roll them, so she can tangle her fingers in Kara's shirt. "Glad we both know our role, then. Carry me to the bed, please?"

"So polite," Kara says, kissing Lena's cheek. "Look at you, can be good when you want to be."

Lena turns and rubs the mess of her lips against Kara's cheek in return, smiling afterwards. "Can be very good, you'll see."

"Yeah, we'll see," Kara laughs, reaching down and grabbing Lena's ass.

Then she wraps her arm around her so she can lift her as she stands up, carrying her over to the bed and pouring her on the sheets carefully. Lena shuffles backwards so Kara can climb between her legs, unbuttoning her shirt as Kara tugs her pants and underwear off.

Kara takes a second to just look at Lena once she's naked--her flushed skin, the slight irritation around the new tattoo, her nipples with the ball piercings in (she switched out of the spikes after dinner, thank god, Kara can't afford cutting her mouth again), how blown her pupils are, and her rumpled hair from Kara pulling in it.

Kara just--

"You gonna put it in or not?" Lena asks, knocking her leg against Kara's hip. "You've seen me naked a billion times, stop staring."

Kara sighs. "Can't I just appreciate how beautiful you are?"

"If I'm beautiful now, then I was beautiful yesterday, too. Isn't like anything's changed."

"Yeah, but we didn't have sex yesterday, so--"

"And who's fault was that?"

"Weren't you supposed to be good?" Kara asks, wrinkling her forehead. "Keep it up and I'll pull out last second and cum  _on_  your belly, instead. Only good girls get it inside, right baby?"

It's an empty threat, Kara would never do that, but Lena responds like she actually means it, body sinking into the bed, legs falling open as she quiets down. Then she bites her lip and nods her head slowly, whispers, "Sorry, will be good, just want it so much."

"Good," Kara says absentmindedly, trailing her hand down Lena's thigh until she's rubbing her fingers between her legs, and w _ow_. The only thing more shocking than how wet Lena is, is how easy it is for Kara to slip two fingers inside of her.

Lena doesn't even gasp like she normally does for Kara's fingers, body not reacting the same way it does when it's  _a stretch_ , like Lena's already ready to take something bigger.

Kara nibbles down on her lip and slips her fingers out to show Lena. "You never get this wet, do you?" she asks. "Maybe like once before, might've gotten this messy when we tried out the plug for the first time."

Kara drops her fingers down to circle over Lena's clit, and Lena whines, rolling her head to the side. Her cheeks are so red, it's like she's glowing. And Kara doesn't know if it's just from the anticipation at this point, or her voice, or a combination.

After a few seconds, Kara pulls her fingers away and replaces them with the tip of the strap, rubbing it against Lena's hole for second, getting it  _wet_ , before she rubs it over her clit. Lena's hips snap up like it's involuntary, and then she keeps working them in sink with Kara drawing circles over her with the strap head.

"Fuck me," Lena says quietly, pathetically, squeezing her eyes shut as she squeezes her thighs around Kara's hips. So Kara leans forward and grabs her hips, sinking her thumbs into both the tattoos, lines the strap up with her entrance, and slowly pushes inside.

It slides in so easy, easier than it's ever done before, so easy that Kara actually buries the whole thing inside Lena in just one stroke. Lena's body jumps, her hands flying to Kara's wrists as she spreads her legs wider. Then she tilts her head back and lets herself moan, pretty and loud and open.

"That's it," Kara encourages. "So good for me, so pretty just like this." She starts up a solid pace with barely any effort, pumping into Lena steadily, sliding her hands under her hips more so she can lift them and fuck her harder. "You like it like this, baby?"

"Yeah, I - I want," Lena stutters, but then she turns and bites down on her knuckle, cheeks blotchy from her permanent flush. Kara slows her pace down and moves one of her hands, rests it flat on Lena's belly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asks. "What do you want? Don't have to be embarrassed with me. Ever."

Lena pulls her wet knuckle out of her mouth, but she still doesn't open her eyes. "Want to be in your lap," she says. "Want to work for it, for  _you_."

Kara doesn't think twice before she's crawling forward and getting her hands under Lena. "Grab on tight," she says, and waits for Lena to wrap her arms around her neck, before she lifts her. Before she shifts back and sits on her ass, crossing her legs as Lena wraps  _her_  legs around Kara's waist, so now she's sitting in Kara's lap with the strap buried deep inside her.

"Like this, baby?" Kara asks, and Lena nods against her hair, tightening her grip around Kara's shoulders as she lifts up a bit and starts working her hips, grinding slow in Kara's lap as she moans against her ear.

Kara feels like her throat is desert dry with so much Lena all over her--Lena's legs wrapped around her as she fucks herself on the strap, Lena soft and warm pressed against her. Kara gets a hand on her ass, partially to help her move, but mostly so Lena doesn't have to hold on to her for leverage, mostly so she can wrap her other arm around Lena's back and nudge her off her shoulders,  _mostly_  so Lena can lean back a little and Kara can get clear access to her nipples.

She leans forward as soon as Lena pokes her chest up, licking down and kissing the nub. Then she wraps her mouth around Lena's nipple, sucking the piercing against the top of her mouth, feeling her nipple tighten right underneath her tongue.

Kara lifts her head, then, nearly out of breath. "So nice," she whispers against the wet skin, moaning when Lena grinds down harder and drags herself firm against Kara's crotch.

Then she arches her back more so her chest is more pronounced. "Just nice?"

Kara's smile bubbles out of her as she turns and kisses the other nipple. "Gorgeous." She kisses it again. "Amazing, beautiful, soft, lovely, best nipples in the whole wide world. Always sensitive and hard, always perfect." She blinks up at Lena through her lashes and scrapes her teeth over her piercing. "You want me to keep complimenting them, or you want me to suck them some more?"

"Suck, please," Lena nods, hair toppling over her face, cheeks blotching up again.

Kara leans back in again, sucking Lena's nipple into her mouth, getting lost in making it wet and running her tongue around it, lost in biting it and scraping her teeth across it, lost in all the beautiful sounds Lena's making, lost in all the sounds she's making herself.

In fact, she gets so lost she barely realizes how fast Lena's shifting her hips now. That is, until Lena gets her attention by pushing a hand between them and touching herself, panting heavily against Kara's ear.

"You okay?" Kara asks.

"Yeah," Lena breathes, slowing her hips down but working her hand faster. "Gonna come, fuck, gonna come."

Kara has to stop herself from saying something dumb, like  _huh_  or  _what_  or  _now?_  and instead she pulls her hand off Lena's sweat-damp skin, and fumbles around to find the pump. Finally getting it at same time Lena slumps forward and clenches her body, at the same time Lena presses her face in her hair and grabs Kara's arm roughly; Kara presses the pump as much as it'll go and just hopes it like... works?

She thinks it does, at least, can hear the squish of the lube, feel Lena squirming, feel her mouthing against Kara's ear. So she relaxes and helps Lena come down, hugs her tight and kisses her cheek.

There're a couple minutes where Lena just stays pressed heavy against her, Kara rubbing her hands along her back, but then Lena finally lifts her head, and-- "Holy shit, Kara. It's everywhere."

"Hm?" Kara hums, processing what Lena said. Then Lena lifts up, and. Kara  _hears_  it before she sees it, not sure which is worse--the audible,  _loud_ , squishing or the fact that there's cum lube pooled across the entire crotch of her pants. "Oh my god," she gasps. "Think we used too much?"

Lena snorts. "Probably, but like. What's not in me is on your pants, so. If we could somehow get us off the bed, without getting it on the bed, there wouldn't really be a mess.

"I think it's seeping through my pants," Kara frowns. "I liked these pants."

"I'll buy you new pants," Lena smiles, nudging Kara back. "Scoot us to the edge, yeah? Then we can get cleaned, and wouldn't really have to change the sheets."

"Yeah, right,  _jeez_ ," Kara says, scooting them backwards, but once they make it to the edge, they get a bit tangled actually getting  _off_  the bed, and Kara manages to trip them forward and land on top of Lena on the floor.

"Sorry," she says, feeling herself squish against Lena. "Crap, jesus, what is this stuff? It's so thick."

"Kara, you're getting it all over me," Lena yelps, laughing hard enough her belly's shaking. "Get up, get up, it's such a mess."

"You wanted it all over you," Kara retorts, humping against Lena and smearing her hips instead of lifting up. "It's like a dream come true."

"What'd you do? Put the whole bottle in the injector?"

Well, when she puts it like that, she makes it seem like Kara wasn't supposed to. The whole bottle, like,  _fit_  in there. "Yes?" Kara admits.

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to use nearly that much," Lena says, pulling Kara down to kiss her, probably because not making things messy has gone out the door at this point. "Take your pants off," she nudges her. "Might as well put it to use, while we're here."

"You mean like?"

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

"My favorite," Kara hums, reaching between them to unbuckle her belt, fingers slipping in the lube a few times before she gets it undone.

Then she carefully pulls the tape off her chest, unzips her pants, and slides the harness and pump and everything else off. She feels a thousand times better now that her skin has  _air_ , finally hits her just how wet she is herself and not just from the  _lube_. 

"This is probably a bad idea," she comments, but she shifts over and straddles Lena's thigh, anyway. Letting her eyes slip closed as Lena lifts it so she's pressed flush against her, and  _god_. The contact feels so nice Kara can barely breathe. 

"You always get so wet, just from getting me off," Lena says, gripping her hands around Kara's hips, thumbs somehow finding her tattoo as she presses Kara back.

"It's one of my favorite things," Kara says, head lulling forward, clit slicking in the lube on Lena's thigh, hips stuttering thinking about the fact that it's probably like,  _dripping out of he_ r, too. "Everything about you are my favorite things."

"I know," Lena says, guiding Kara's hips, tensing her thigh beneath her. Kara's already so close, can feel the tingle radiating through her thighs, can feel the pull low in her gut. It's a little embarrassing how quick she comes whenever she fucks Lena first, but Lena always tells her it's okay, so like. It's probably okay. "You did really good today, babe. So proud of you."

"Oh yeah?" Kara asks, her voice just a breath at this point. Hips stuttering every time she tries to keep them steady, clit sensitive enough she keeps twitching whenever the pressure gets too high.

"Yeah, course," Lena responds, calm, casually, like Kara's not falling apart. "Charmed my mom, charmed me, so perfect my head can't even wrap around it. You're everything I was scared I'd never have, you know?"

Kara's heart clenches in her chest as she grinds down harder against Lena's thigh, the pressure on her clit giving her a headrush this time, her entire body slumping forward. "Just want you to be happy."

She wants to say more, wants to talk about how perfect Lena is, too, talk about how much family means to her and how she hopes Lena's relationship with her mom gets better. She wants to talk about always being there for Lena and always choosing her.

But right now her thighs are shaking and she feels like jello, and.  _Right now_  she's like five seconds away from coming. 

It only intensifies when Lena slips her hands underneath Kara's shirt, letting Kara work her own hips, and starts trailing her fingers along the sensitive skin of Kara's tattoos. "These mean a lot to me, means so much that  _you're_  the one that suggested we get them."

Kara feels so soft, so warm and heavy and slick and  _everything_  - "Gonna come," she whispers, legs jittery enough it's hard to keep her hips steady. She loves riding Lena, loves doing this, loves having Lena talk to her and guide her and put her hands on her hips. She loves, well, Lena. "I love you."

"I know," Lena says, soft hands still roaming over Kara's skin. Then she giggles and says, "Just come already, stop torturing yourself."

Kara giggles, too, and then-- _fuck_ \--the force on her chest just doesn't let up, her entire body clenching as she comes right in the middle of her laughing. Blunt nails digging into the carpet on the floor, hips sliding and making a weird sound as the lube gets more sticky than it is slippery.

She keeps going until she feels too heavy to move anymore, until her arms are too weak, until she collapses on top of Lena and tries not to think about how messy they both are right now.

"So next time you control the lube?" she asks, snuggling in.

"Next time I wear the strap," Lena says.

Kara snorts. "I don't know if I trust you wielding seven inches of anything near me. We'll discuss it."

 


End file.
